Between I love you and Goodbye
by CeNationsViper061193
Summary: Why isn’t it easy to forget someone you love… Who found it easy to let you go? A MANDY oneshot. Dedicated to my friend Christal, and of course to those who love the Randy/Maria pairing. R&R pls. Thanks


I have done the bravest thing in my life: Letting go of someone I love

**Note: I just own the story and nothing else… this story is dedicated to my friend Christal. I would also like to acknowledge xAttitudex because I got inspired by her story "Can't take it" (Awesome story btw.)**

**Maria's POV**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_It's easy to fall completely with someone. It's easy to believe all the lies. It's easy to lose yourself to someone you hardly even know. But why isn't it easy to forget someone you love… Who found it easy to let you go? _

00000

I tried to move on. Really, I tried… but I just didn't know where and how to start.

My friends tried to help me of course, they said I didn't need him- that I would find someone better, but still it didn't make any difference. I remained broken. They gave me space to think but the more time I spend alone, the deeper my heart wounds became.

My mornings were silent and lifeless while my nights were filled with tears. It seemed like my world had shut down when he left…

**FLASHBACK**

He stood outside my porch one cold night.

He called me before hand and told me that we needed to talk. At first I thought it was nothing so I tried to get him to talk over the phone, but then he said it was something important and he needed to see me.

And so now, here we are, face to face. No one talked at first, and I felt a little uneasy with this silence so I decided to break the ice.

"So, what was this 'important' thing you wanted to tell me?" I tried to flash him an easy smile, which fortunately I did, but found it hard to do.

He didn't answer and kept his eyes on the floor. This worried me. He was never like this, no. If he wanted to say anything, he would say it and wouldn't let anything stop him. But this was different, so I braced myself for the worst.

"Hey Randy? Are you still with me? What was that you wanted to talk about?" I gave him a tap on the shoulder, which made me regret the moment I did it. He raised his head, his eyes locking with mine.

I only saw sorrow in them. Not even a dash of light gracing his ocean blue eyes. It took him a whole 3 minutes before he mustered the courage to speak.

"Maria.."

He spoke so slowly and I felt the uncertainty within his words.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but I know I should"

I didn't understand where he was going with this. This was the first time I saw him struggle for words.

As for me I did everything to maintain my composure. I tried to block out all the negativity in my mind, and instead tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I don't want this anymore, Maria"

His words became even more complicated that my mind… and heart couldn't comprehend

"What? I don't get you. You don't want what anymore?" I tried to sound calm as possible even though, slowly but surely, I was already getting through his words.

He was breaking up with me.

"I don't want _this_ anymore. I don't want _us _anymore."

Randy's words were cutting through me like a knife- sharp and hard.

It was my turn to be quiet. I said nothing about his remark. He just stood there in front of me and by the look on his face, he really thought about this. He wasn't joking around.

"Maria, please say something" Though there was a slight hint of hurt in his voice, no regret was shown of his face.

I was about to speak, but my traitor tears beat me to the punch. As I felt them roll down my now red cheeks, I found myself lost for words. Fortunately, I managed to pull one out.

"Why?" I said as I searched for the reasons within his eyes

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel the same way with you, unlike before. I'm sorry."

And with that, he left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It's been almost a year when that happened and I discovered something.

I realized that… Love isn't forever, forever is a lie; And that if one day love comes your way, you'll never know when it will end or die. But love has a rhyme and always has its time, because LOVE is just between "I **love** you and Goodbye"

00000

**There you go…I hope you liked this simple MANDY oneshot**

**This is for you Christal and the 'fans' of MANDY, lol**

**Review please. )**


End file.
